extraterrestrialfanonfandomcom-20200215-history
Droove
The Droove are a race of tall, aquatic creatures whose origins extend back to Hoovira IV, although they are also found to live in Siveta, Hookrruu, and the Vitae Space Station. Appearance Drooves are naturally tall compared to their cousins, the Halmar, two feet taller than their cousins. Droove have a set of large, back-curved projections that resemble horns, although the texture is the same as the rest of the Droove's skin. Droove have no physical mouth, and only have small opening above their eyes for nostrils. They don't have a exact language vocally, but, they can speak telepathically towards other races, allowing them to understand the race in question. To cover their humanoid fish-like bodies, they often use long robes, some of which are ligned with brighter colors to show hierarchy towards individuals. History The Droove came from the same ancestors that the Halmar originated from, but unlike their landbound cousins, the Droove are more adaptive to life in the water, although they are able to breathe in air. They've evolved back in the Zzerrun period, thousands of years earlier than the Halmar, and established their cities within the various seas of Hoovira IV. For the next millions of years, the technological advances grew, easily passing on into the space stage of their advances while their Halmar relatives still remained grounded. Upon the arrival of the Tesilver, the Droove had predicted a horrid outcome on their planet, that threatened all life present, including their relatives upon land (which turned into the mass extinction of the Hoeva period). Upon finding out though, a number of Droove weren't convinced, and went against those wanting to leave, finding it selfish to leave their relatives behind. While many Droove left their planet before the event occurred, the other Droove that stayed had to endure the extinction event which lasted for years. leaving their planet For those that'd left, the Droove that remained in space eventually continued their technological advances from there, and eventually created a island-sized creation, known as the Vitae Space Station. Able to move on its own accord, the Droove that stayed in the station eventually used it to colonize other planets. Their most notable colonies that they found were the planets Siveta, and Hookrruu. History upon these planets varied depending on the planet in question: :On Siveta, the Droove began to colonize the planet, and soon came across the local population simply known as Kin. They quickly befriended the Kin, and learned how to survive upon the planet thanks to them, forming a close bond with them. The colonies upon Siveta are often found within Kin settlements. :On Hookrruu, the Droove population there became more of a problem: having no natives on the planet, they colonized it easy. However, the local predators, and climate on Hookrruu made life harder to adapt to. They did overcome these foes, and colonized the planet, though only within small pockets, as most of the planet is uninhabitable to the Droove. For those that remained on their home planet, their numbers had dwindled due to the extinction event, much like most other life upon it. After the event was over, the original Droove worked with their Halmar counterparts, in hopes that they all can coexist and survive better than they've had been. Category:Liquivores Category:Gingalover's Content Category:Hoovira IV Inhabitants